


black blood

by pintsizelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Drugs, Gang!Harry, Gangs, Innocent Louis, M/M, Violence, bottom!Louis, gang boss - Freeform, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizelou/pseuds/pintsizelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry styles, the ruthless gang leader only has one thing that can make him weak. that thing is louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the black of the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of this fic: harry styles, the ruthless gang leader only has one thing that can make him weak. that thing is louis.
> 
> this isnt very exciting but i swear it'll get better :).

louis mentally cursed himself for not remembering to bring an umbrella on his quick grocery run. the cold almost-snowflakes-but-not-really raindrops were splashing into his neatly set fringe, and louis huffed as he sensed his hair dampening quickly. he felt like the grocery bags were boring red lines into the palm of his hands, he didn't know cereal could weigh this much. louis saw the sky darkening and he quickened his pace, knowing that he had to get to his flat before dusk.

louis had been living in doncaster for his whole life and for the last four years, the crime had been horrendous. an endless string of organized crime wrecked through the city, and all of it lead back to the clashes between infamous gangs that intoxicated the city. if you were outside after dark, it usually didn't end well. 

louis' worried eyes darted around, following shadows that were a compilation of his dark surroundings and overactive imagination. the rain was coming down harder than before, blurring his vision as he blindly tried to follow what he remembered of the path back home. the sky was now black and louis was regretting making this late night grocery trip. 

louis stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps coming from the alley next to him. he heard nothing for a few seconds, and continued briskly walking home. louis then heard steps quickening behind him, and his heart began beating out of his chest. he knew nothing else but to run. the cold rain drops were boring needle holes into his cheeks as the wind whipped through his hair. 

the night was engulfing louis, chewing him and spitting him out as he tripped and stumbled over cracks in the sidewalk. he kept running and he could hear steps getting louder behind him, and he could almost feel the short breaths coming from whoever was chasing him.

suddenly, louis felt a strong arm wrap around his slime waist. louis yelled and thrashed around, but he knew it was no use. a cloth was pressed against louis face and the boys slipped into the black of the night.

☢

"zayn, what the fuck? how could you kidnap the wrong guy. this is why they say that if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."

louis groaned quietly as he slowly regained consciousness. louis' eyes were still clamped shut, but his ears were trained on the deep, slow, eloquent voice in the distance. the almost melodic sound of it was lulling him back to sleep, caressing louis' still spinning thoughts. what did he mean "kidnapped?" louis thought. 

it suddenly all came crashing back down on louis. the story of the night painting itself out in small, curt strokes of a dry brush. rain. dark. run. black.

louis' eyes shot open, and the bright lights stabbed at his blue irises. louis squinted, looking at the peeling wallpaper on the walls around him. louis' could hear more murmuring in the distance. the smoke intoxicated air choked louis, who coughed loudly, heaving to get a breath of clean air. 

louis heard the murmuring silence, and he panicked, trying to stay quiet. 

"harry, i think he woke up."

harry nodded, slowly walking to the doorway of the room that held louis captive. 

 

louis saw a tall figure appear in the door way. he gulped, raw terror ripping and tearing at his flesh. louis knew who this was, none other that the infamous harry styles. louis had seen countless "wanted" ads on the nightly news, this guy was the most wanted gangster in the city.

"so what r'we gonna do with him boss?" louis saw a blonde irishman say.  
harry licked his dry lips.  
"we can't let him go. he'll go tell on us." harry said, thinking aloud as his eyes bored holes in louis.

louis never expected the gang leader to actually be this beautiful. he had pristine milky skin, that contrasted off of his dark hair. his eyes were a show stopping emerald, and they were framed by sharp eyebrows and short, dark eyelashes. harry had perfect bow shaped lips, the were red as the blood that harry was accustomed to seeing.

louis shivered at the thought of what his fate would be. he didn't want to die, he was only 19. a salty tear streaked down louis' face.

"please, please don't kill me." louis begged, his breath becoming erratic as the four men stared him down. 

"why would we do that?" harry said.

the tall boy knelt down on the bed, hooking his middle finger under louis' chin. he dragged it up to his bottom lip, his nail dragging against louis' sun-kissed skin. louis swallowed thickly.

"and we can't let you go." harry said, cocking his head to the side.

"guess that means..." harry began, rubbing circles into louis' neck with his thumb, "... you'll be staying here." 

louis pushed harry off of him. "get away from me! you're a criminal!" louis yelled. the small boy stood up off of the bed, making a mad dash for the door. 

one of harry's gang members grabbed the small boy. louis thrashed around but froze when he saw a pistol tucked into the mans back pocket. louis cowered into submission, letting the men throw him onto the bed. 

"we have things to do boys." harry said, lifting his chin, looking down at the broken louis, smirking.

"niall, you make sure he doesn't pull anything. can't have a snitch out on the street can we? liam and zayn, you're coming with me." harry commanded, proudly strutting out of the room, liam, and zayn following him.

louis stared, frozen, at the blonde man.

"'m niall" he said, nodding at the boy.

louis adjusted his fringe and nodded back. "louis." 

"surprised harry didn't kill ya, if i'm being honest." niall said.

"how blessed." louis sarcastically remarked.

"what- i, i mean who where you trying to kidnap?" louis asks, still bewildered by the situation.

"grimshaw. he's a right hand mad at one of our rival gangs." niall said.

louis nodded. "and you got little old me instead." louis chuckled, wiping a few wet tears. niall nodded slowly.

"we're leaving this dump in a few hours, the police have a tip on our location. i'm gonna lock you in this roon 'till we leave." niall said, standing up.

louis shot niall a scared look.

niall shook his head.

"sorry, bosses orders."


	2. black markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is taken to the gang territory, and he discovers harry's fate for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a but more exiting as we go on hopefully :)

louis could hear yells coming from the other side of the white door. the boy curled into himself, pressing his back against the headboard of the bed. louis had never been so petrified in his life. fear was dying all of his thoughts a ugly, pitiful black.

he jumped when the door opened, and a thin man stood in the door way. louis admired the man, he was all sharp lines and deep colors. 

"you're louis right?" he asked.

louis swallowed and nodded.

"y-yeah. louis. that's me." louis could see a thick pistol in the mans pocket.

"i'm zayn." he said, walking over to where louis was sitting. louis cowered back against the headboard.

zayn chuckled.

"i'm not gonna hurt ya'. " zayn said,as he pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket, cuffing louis' hands together.

"i just gotta take you to a car. we're heading out." zayn said, his voice smooth and melodic (quite surprising considering the fact that he was handcuffing louis). zayn allowed louis to stand up, before he put one hand on louis shoulder, and one on the chain that held his hands together. he lead louis out of the room. louis' jaw drooped when he saw what was happening outside the room. 

there were at least 150 people running around frantically, loading car trunks with bags that louis suspected held money, drugs, and weapons. orchestrating the whole thing was harry, who was standing on top of a card table, yelling orders at everyone. liam was standing next to him, reinforcing everything he said. 

"where do ya want him?" zayn yelled up to harry. harry whispered something to liam. liam hopped off the table, replacing zayn's position, and walked over harry. louis shoved his shoulders around not particularly enjoying the way that liam was grabbing him, he had a much stronger grip than zayn.

"everyone, get in your cars. we are heading out!" harry yelled. louis could hear a few mumbled responses while he saw everyone getting into a car and pulling out in single file, onto a unpaved backroad.

harry jumped off of the card table, and walked over to a sleek, black porshe.

"louis, you'll be riding with me." harry said. he slid into the drivers seat, putting on a pair of jet black ray bands.

liam opened the door and shoved louis into the passenger seat. louis shot a snarky face up at liam. 

the other three boys crammed in the back, practically sitting in each other's laps.

louis pulled his knees up to his chest. how did he end up stuffed into a car with one of the most wanted men in the country? 

"so, boys, what's the report for today?" harry asked, as he drove with his seat leaning so far back that he was nearly laying down, and his large hand draped over the steering wheel.

"apparently, some of the new recruits got in a few fights today, but liam straightened 'em out. didn't you, mate?" niall said, patting liam on the shoulder.

"yeah, i don't think they'll be messing around like that again." liam said cockily. louis shivered imagining what they did to keep people in line.

"so louis, you live around here, yeah?" harry asked, his eyes still trained on the road. 

louis nodded.

"so you know who i am then, right?" harry asked again.

louis nodded.

"do we scare you?" harry asked.

"n-no." louis lied, crossing his arms over his chest. harry made a slow "mmhm" sound, his full lips pulling into a smirk.

"how old are you, louis?" harry asked, tapping his his long fingers on the steering wheel.

"19" louis said in a monotone.

"you sure don't look it," harry said, pushing his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose and trailing his eyes up and down louis' folded up body.

louis huffed and looked out the window. they were driving down a bumpy unpaved road, and they were flanked on both sides by dense forest. louis set his head on the glass and closed his eyes. he fell asleep dreaming of emeralds, pearls, and rubies.

☢ 

louis jolted awake when he heard the loud slam of the car door. he fell out of the car due to the fact that he had been leaning on the door. 

"get up." louis heard liam's stern voice. louis quickly got up, and liam held him the same way as before, with his hands still tightly cuffed behind his back.

louis saw all the members filing into what looked like and an abandoned warehouse. louis noticed that all of them had a tattoo on their wrist, but louis couldn't make out what it was.

liam along with the other three boys followed harry to the door, the waters were parted for them, and they easily made it inside.

inside, louis could tell that a lot of money must've been coming into this gang. there was a long hall with at least 30 doors on each side, and one particularly large one at the end. louis and liam were standing in what looked to be a sort of commons area. people were carrying in boxes, and putting them in rooms. louis watched as harry walked to the end of the long hall, pulling out a key and unlocking the door before walking in.

"harry wants you eating with him tonight." liam said in a hushed tone, pushing louis down the long hall. an electric buzz ran through the large warehouse, and everyone seemed to have some place to be. louis never imagined organized crime  
to be this... this organized.

liam knocked on the black door, and stood back, waiting for a response.

the door opened but nobody came out. liam shoved louis into the room, and shut the door.

the light was dimmer in the room, and it had a calmer atmosphere. there was quiet music playing in the background. louis looked up to see harry sitting at a desk, organizing large piles of bills.

"sit, sit" harry mumbled, still sorting out the paper. louis sat on a crème love seat, facing adjacent to harry. 

harry looked up at louis, running his fingers through his unruly curls. 

"did you have a lot of money in your family?" harry asked, flipping through the money like a deck of cards.

"no, no not really." louis said, looking down at his hands.

"look up me when you speak, love" harry said. louis looked up into harry's eyes. the were a dark emerald, and louis swore he saw black swimming through them.

"louis, i don't think i want to treat you like a normal recruit. you just aren't like them you... you're softer." harry said, setting the money into straight stacks. 

"i have all this money, with nobody to spend it on. i think i'd like to spend some on you." harry said, cocking an eyebrow at louis.

"are you into boys, louis?"

louis nodded. louis new he was gay since he was 14, and his family could tell even earlier. everyone had always been supportive, and louis could feel comfortable with himself.

harry nodded.

"louis, you stay here, i'll go get our dinner." 

harry said, standing up and walking out of the room.

while harry was gone louis admired the room. it had clean walls, and shiny hard wood floors. in the corner was a large bed, with a fluffy black duvet draped over stark white sheets.

louis snuggled into the plush cushion of the love seat until he heard the door open and saw harry walking in, with a plate in each hand. he handed one to louis and sat the other one on his desk.

the plate held a few slices of ham and some mashed potatoes on the side, with a thick gravy poured over the whole meal. 

louis watched harry walk over to a large liquor cabinet and pull out a bottle of scotch. harry poured the auburn drink into a short, fat glass and carried it back to his desk. 

louis was starving. he quickly finished his meal in silence. harry ate slowly, taking small sips of his drink with each bite of food. 

louis concentrated on the music playing in the background. he expected a gang boss to be into rap or hip hop but no, louis heard the familiar notes of "ode to joy" instead. louis' mind followed the soft melody.

harry finally finished his meal. he stood up from his desk, squeezing himself in next to louis. 

louis' breath hitched, when he felt harry's hand on his knee, his thumb rubbing circles against the fabric of his jeans. harry was so close to hime that he could hear him breathing. suddenly, louis could feel harry's plump lips on his neck. louis squirmed in protest but harry was oh so much stronger. harry's teeth pushed into louis skin, breaking it just enough to let a dribble of blood run out. louis whimpered, as harry blew cold air against the black forming bruise, marking louis.

"just wanna make sure they all keep their hands off you, baby." harry said, lips pulling into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed!


	3. black ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis gets branded into the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, but is setting up for something big coming :)

louis sat still on the love seat, watching through the crack of the door at harry brushing his teeth. the small boy toyed with the hem of his shirt.

soon, harry washed out his mouth and came back into the main room.

"louis, you need something to sleep in, yeah?" harry asked, not really waiting for a response as he began searching through his drawers. he pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants and threw them to louis.

"try these on."

louis began to walk to the bathroom, but harry stopped him.

"you can change in here." harry said, his eyebrows knitting into a harsh line.

louis didn't want to change in front of harry, but he knew better than to defy someone who could have him killed on a whim.

louis unbuttoned his jeans and quickly pushed them down his slim legs. he shook each pant leg off of his feet before pulling on the pants harry had gave him.

"they fit well." louis said, forcing a smile at harry. they didn't really fit that well, they were much to tight around louis' hips, and were pooling around his feet. he took his shirt off as well, setting all of the clothes in a stack on one of the couches.

"good." harry said.

harry pulled off his black skinny jeans, and louis turned away from him out of courtesy. 

louis waited a while before turning back around. harry was standing just in his boxers and louis quickly turned back around, his cheeks burning red.

harry laughed quietly. 

"i prefer to sleep naked, but i have a guest so this will do." harry said.

louis turned back around, trying to train his eyes solely on harry's face, it didn't work out to well. louis' eyes trailed down harry's long torso, which had black tattoos splashed across the ivory skin. he wasn't overly built, but he was definitely in good shape. louis swallowed dryly.

"s-should i sleep here?" louis asked, pointing to a long white couch.

harry smirked. 

"no, you're gonna sleep in my bed." harry said, pressing a tight grip into louis' shoulder and leading him to the bed. 

"oh. okay." louis said. 

harry watched as louis hopped onto the bed, crawling as far to the other side as possible.

harry pulled the sheets down and slid into the opposite side.

"i don't have a disease y'know." harry said teasingly.

"how do i know that." louis said, facing away from the other boy and pulling his blanket up under his chin.

harry flipped a switch on the wall next to him and the lights went off. louis suddenly was very afraid. he was laying in bed with a high profile criminal, and nothing was separating harry from doing what ever he wanted to louis. 

louis jumped when he felt a slender finger touching his back. harry was lightly drawing designs into louis' tan skin. louis felt slightly calmer, and was able to close his eyes and eventually drift into a dream of daisies, bright grass, and tulips.

☢

louis could hear muffled voices in the distance, as he opened one eye. the lights were on, and louis could feel that something was happening outside the door. he turned around in the bed, and harry wasn't there. louis thought it'd be better to stay in the bed and wait, but he was much to anxious to do that. 

louis stood up and shivered as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and shuffled across the cold hardwood floor, peeking his head in the bathroom to see if harry was there.

louis nearly screamed when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"well, sleeping beauty has awoken." harry said, smirking at the short boy.

louis' face flushed.

"guess so" he said, curling the strings of his pajama pants around his index finger.

 

"what did i say about looking at me when you speak." harry said sternly.

louis looked up into harry's emerald eyes, they looked deep enough to swim in.

"sorry." louis said.

harry suddenly grabbed louis' arm, turning it so to see the soft skin of his wrist.

"can't wait to ink up this pretty little arm" harry said, bringing louis wrist up to his mouth and lightly kissing up to the crook of his elbow.

"what do you mean?" louis said, worry casing his words. louis didn't like where this was going, he was never really one for tattoos, especially when he was this young.

"you're a member, louis. we've gotta brand you." harry said, showing louis a tattoo of a small symbol followed by a number. harry had a number one.

"i don't want a tattoo." louis said, huffing loudly. 

"love, i don't remember giving you a choice." harry said.

louis shut up at that.

"let me get you something to wear." harry said, walking over to his cabinet to search for some clothes. he pulled out a black v-neck and some jeans of the same hue. he set them in louis arms. louis began to walk to the bathroom until he remembered what harry had told him earlier.

louis shimmied out of his pajama pants, he could feel harry staring at him, and louis quickly pulled on the black jeans. he put on the shirt as well, and looked up at harry, who was glaring intently at the smaller boy. louis felt a flush running up his neck.

"black suits you." harry said, using his slim fingers to straighten out the sleeve of louis shirt. louis leaned away slightly, he still wasn't used to the larger man's touch. harry's hand migrated upwards, rubbing the smooth skin of louis' neck. louis hissed when harry lightly pushed down on the dark bruise that harry had given him.

"let's go see if zayn is ready for you." harry said, hooking his arm under louis' and dragging the pliant boy to the door. harry closed the large door behind them and locked it. 

there wasn't as much commotion as the day before, but there were still a few people coming and going, holding money or bags of what louis was sure were drugs. louis scooted a bit closer to harry, feeling slightly safer under the large boys shadow.

harry stopped at a black door, and opened it. inside zayn was sitting on his couch with his feet up on a table. he had a fresh cigarette hanging out of his pouty lips, and was breathing clouds of smoke from his nose.

he looked up at harry, nodding to acknowledge his presents. 

"louis here needs his brand." harry said, spanning his large hand over the expanse of louis back.

"bring 'm here." zayn said, still puffing smoke from the joint.

louis felt a knot in his stomach when he saw tattoo needles laying on a cart in front of zayn.

"no, i don't want to!" louis said, resisting as harry pushed him towards zayn.

"harry please, no!" louis said, digging his heals into the ground. harry spun louis around, and quickly had his hands wrapped around louis' neck. 

"louis what did i say. you. don't. have. a. fucking. choice." harry growled, his eyes flashing from green to black. louis whimpered, struggling to breathe. harry released his grip, and the color came rushing back to louis' face.

"now go." harry demanded. 

louis walked over to zayn and sat next to him. harry took a seat right by louis.

"ok, let me clean you up first." zayn said, pulling out and alcohol swab from the cabinet to his right. zayn pulled it out of the wrapping and rubbed it around louis wrist.

louis waited as zayn finished with the sterilization, and pulled out one of the needles. 

zayn brought the needle to louis' skin. louis yelped when zayn began to draw. a fat tear slid down louis cheek. 

harry leaned closer to louis.

"do you want to hold my hand? " harry asked, his voice so soft in contrast to what louis had seen earlier. 

louis nodded frantically, his eyes were clamped shut and his jaw was clenched. 

louis intertwined his fingers with harry's much longer ones. the rough pad of harry's thumb soothingly rubbed over the back of his hand. 

"you're doing so good." harry said, rubbing louis back with his other hand.

zayn stuck his tongue out in concentration as he continued to draw.   
louis had become calmer, due to harry's calming affections.

"what number is he?" zayn asked.

"don't give him a number, put a 'h' instead." harry said, smirking. 

zayn shrugged, finishing up the tattoo, and wrapping louis' arm.

louis stayed silent as harry pulled him into his chest.

"you did good louis." harry said, placing a kiss on louis forehead. louis smiled at the gesture. he had officially dipped his toe into the black pond that was harry styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave coments or kidos if you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we finally have some action. enjoy :)

louis picked at his sandwich while he was sitting on harry's bed. he looked up from his plate when he heard a knock at the door. harry continued to concentrate at the money he was organizing into stacks, which he was rubber banding together.

"louis, can you get that?" harry asked rhetorically.

"yeah." louis hopped of the bed and padded over to the door, he opened it and stepped back when niall walked in. 

harry let out a deep breath when he finished organizing his last stack of bills. he looked up at niall and motioned him to sit down at the chair in front of his desk.

"harry, we still goin' out today?" niall asked.

"yeah." harry answered. louis walked back over to harry's bed and sat cross legged on the black duvet.

"is he comin'?" niall asked, in a quieter tone. 

"i can still hear you, y'know?" louis said, his mouth full of chips.

niall laughed.

"i don't want to leave louis here." harry said.

"but harry, he's just gonna make us more noticeable. it would be safer for him to stay here." niall argued, running his fingers through his bottle blonde hair.

"no niall, i will not leave him here. i want him to come with me. what if something happens while we're gone? i won't have a repeat of last time." harry said, his tone gaining a slight edge to it.

niall sighed.

"whatever, but you're watching him." niall said, pointing to harry as he stood up from the chair.

"when are we heading out?" niall asked.

"you and the boys need to be ready at the car in 30 minuets." harry responded.

"got it" the blonde boy answered. niall left the room, closing the door behind him with a tight click.

"c'mere, lou." harry said. louis wiped his greasy hands on his, well harry's, jeans, before walking over to where harry was sitting.

harry spun his chair around to face louis.

"give me your arm. " harry said. louis lifted his arm, his wrist still wrapped from his tattoo.

harry gently pulled at the exposed end of the wrap, it came off and harry pulled the rest of the wrap off.

harry threw the wrapping in the trash. louis' tattoo was still tinted red around the edges, and stung just a bit as it was exposed to the cool air.

harry's long finger's trailed over the fresh tattoo, lingering over the black 'h' that was forever engraved on louis' skin.

"is there anything you want me to buy you while we're out?" harry asked, his green eyes soft and light as he admired louis fondly.

"i-i don't know." louis said, nervously folding his hands together. 

"c'mon louis anything, i'm not short on money, as you can see." harry said, looking over at the stacks of bills on his desk.

"it's kinda boring 'round here. maybe like, some video games? xbox or play station could be fun." louis said quietly.

"perfect." harry said, rubbing his hand up and down louis' bicep.

louis smiled lightly. 

harry stood up and walked over to a door, opening to reveal a large coat closet. he grabbed a hoodie and slipped it on, and then pulled out a grey sweatshirt. harry gave it to louis.

"put that on, y'gotta cover the tattoo." harry said.

louis pulled the sweatshirt over his head and the much too long sleeves left little sweater paws at the end of his hands.

harry spanned his large hand against the small of louis' back, and led him to the door. they walked out and harry locked the door behind them.

harry and louis walked down the long hall, and out the front door of the ware house, where zayn, liam, and niall were waiting by the car.

"did you switch out the license plate? we can't have the same one as last time." harry said to liam.

"of course." liam answered. 

louis unlocked the car and liam quicly slid into the passenger seat.

harry opened liam's door and leaned down eye level with him.

"louis is sitting here, you're in the back." liam rolled his eyes and got out of the car, purposely hitting louis' shoulder on the way to the back. harry grabbed liam by the arm, his fingers squeezing into the skin. he looked liam straight in the eye, anger flashed across his face.

"don't you ever fucking touch him again." harry said, pushing liam into the back seat.

"yes sir." liam answered weakly. 

louis got into the passenger seat as harry came around to get in his. harry pulled out of the property and went down the same forest covered road that they had come there from.

harry set his hand on louis' knee, rubbing circles into the denim with his thumb.

"where are we going?" louis asked, becoming more comfortable with speaking to the boys.

"liam, and zayn are gonna go work out a trade deal, and you and i are gonna go get you that playstation while niall stocks up on supplies." harry answered, stopping his car in an alley and putting the key in his pocket.

harry got out and walked over to louis' door and opened it for him, letting louis get out as well.

harry wrapped his arm around louis waist and they walked to the end of the alley. harry turned back and motioned for the rest of the boys to get out. 

louis and harry walked down the bare streets. harry pulled his hood over his head, be couldn't risk being seen.

"here we are." harry said, opening the door of game stop and letting louis go in. harry filed in after him. 

harry leaned down to whisper into louis' ear, "you just go pick out your games love, i'll get the console." louis nodded and smiled up at harry. 

"um, harry, can i go to the bathroom?" louis asked politely.

harry nodded, already walking over to where the new ps4's were on display.

louis padded to the back of the store and into the restroom. a large window caught louis' eye, it was ajar and cool night air was flowing into the restroom.

this was louis' chance to escape. he could get away from his captors and go back to his normal life. louis took a deep breath as he walked to the last stall, and opened the door. he stood on top of the toilet. now on his tip toes, louis reached up to the window sill, using all of his strength the lift his torso through the opening. louis managed to get his legs over the other side. louis squeezed his eyes shut as he dropped to the ground.

he was out.

louis picked him self up and just as he was about to get away he was slammed up against the wall of the building. louis thought that it was harry, but upon opening his eyes he saw that it wasn't. a tall man stood over him, his large hands pinning him against the brick as he smirked down at louis. the smaller boy caught of a glimpse similar tattoo to louis' but with a different symbol.

louis thrashed against the mans strong grip, but it was no use. 

"help! harry please!" louis screamed, calling for help from the person that got him here in the first place.

"you must be louis." the man said, pulling up the sleeve of louis sweatshirt and looking at his tattoo.

"how do you know who i am?" louis said, his breath erratic. 

"news travels fast." the man said, slapping louis hard in the face. louis yelped, sharp pain shooting through his cheek.

"s you're harry's new bitch, eh? you're a pretty little thing." the man punched louis hard in the stomach, and the small boy struggled to breathe.

"did he tell you about the last one? poor little stephen, didn't even see it coming." the man growled, pulling louis towards him and then pushing him back against the brick wall.

"harry! harry please!" louis kept pleading and yelling, but his fate seemed dim.

the man brought his arm back, cocking it to get ready to punch louis hard in the temple. suddenly, the man was pulled off louis. louis nearly fell, but he caught himself as he looked down to see harry on top of his attacker. he had one hand on the man's neck and was punching his face with the other. raw anger fueled harry as he mauled the struggling man beneath him. 

louis cowered back against the wall as harry beat the man. blood was smeared all over his face and his eyes were closed. he was obviously unconscious but harry continued giving him hard blows to the head.

"harry, c'mon lets just go. please, you're gonna kill him." louis was crying, his emotions a mixture of fear and pain.

"don't you ever fucking lay a dirty little finger on my louis ever again." harry yelled, kicking him in the stomach.

harry turned around and ran to louis, hugging him tightly.

"are you ok?" harry asked.

"yeah, yeah i'm ok." louis managed to mumble in-between harry's frantic kisses.

"i'm so sorry i let this happen." harry said, running his large hands across the sides of louis' face and through his hair.

"it was my fault." louis said, digging his chin into harry's shoulder. harry rubbed louis' shaking back.

"um harry, who... who's stephen?" louis asked.

harry froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you want a new chapter!


	5. black stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorts chapter, but many questions answered for louis.

harry shook his head and turned away from louis. he picked the game stop bags off of the pavement.

"louis, we better get going before something else happens." harry said.

harry pulled louis tightly into his shoulder as they walked through the maze of alleys back to the car.

louis' mind was still shocked, the man's words running like a broken record through his head as harry quickly walked him to the car.

the rest of the boys were already inside of the sleek black porshe. harry and louis' got in as well.

"what happened to you two?" niall asked, as he looked at harry's bloodstained knuckles.

"fucking grimshaw that's what happened." harry answered, his jaw clenched tightly as he pushed the key into the ignition.

"he attacked louis." harry finished.

liam swallowed hard. "harry, you know he's just jealous. " 

at this point, louis was far beyond the brink of confused. louis didn't know squat about stephen and now this grimshaw guy, but louis could swear he heard that name before.

"louis, why were you out there in the first place?" harry asked.

"i- um i... i was trying to run away." louis said quietly.

harry slammed his hand down in the steering wheel.

"run away? seriously? louis after i risked my safety to save your ass back there you better never pull something like that again." harry said sternly.

louis nodded.

the rest of the car ride was silent and utterly awkward. louis had seen how harry had so obviously dodged his question about stephen, but louis couldn't help that he was curious. he needed to know what harry was keeping from him that had caused this grimshaw guy to attack him.

it was pitch black when the boys pulled into the warehouse, and harry used the light in his phone to lead louis and him to his room.

"louis go sit on the bed, i'm gonna wash my hands and then 'll clean you up." harry said, walking towards the bathroom.

harry came back with a damp towel in hand. he sat cross-legged in front of louis, and examined his injuries.

"you feel okay, lou?" harry asked. louis keened at the pet name, harry's voice sounded kinder than usual.

"yeah, i'm fine. thanks for saving me." louis said.

"glad to save you any day. " harry said, dabbing louis' marks with the towel. harry touched louis so softly that you would think he was made of glass.

"harry, i'm sorry to ask again, but who is stephen?" louis asked, slightly more demanding this time.

harry set the towel on the ground and took a deep breath.

"he... he was my boyfriend. we started the gang together, along with the other lads. we loved each other a lot, and we fed off of the crime. i didn't know this at the time but nick, nick grimshaw, who was also a founder, had a massive crush on me. he was very jelous of stephen, and he thought that taking away stephen would give him a chance." harry swallowed a lump in his throat and his eyes were glazing over with tears. 

"i-i'm sorry." harry said, tear drops rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"it's okay harry. keep going." louis said sweetly.

"one day i woke up, and stephen was gone. we found his body in the bed of a river a week later. i knew it was nick, and i wanted to kill him so bad. i wanted to watch as he squirmed under my grip as a squeezed every last bit of air out of him. i wanted him to feel the pain that stephen felt, and that i felt in my heart. but, he disapeared, and started our rival gang, and now he wants you dead i guess." harry finished, sniffling as he cried quietly.

louis wiped harry's tears with his thumb.

"i'm so sorry harry." louis said empathetically.

"that's why i'm so protective of you louis. when i first saw you i saw him; his blue eyes, smooth skin, soft voice, petite body. i couldn't kill you because i though you were my second chance." harry said.

" i want to protect you, because i couldn't protect him." harry finished.

louis stayed silent as he stared fondly at harry. louis had never seen someone speak with such emotion. harry was telling louis everything; immersing him in all of the secrets that had drifted to the bottom of the pond. 

harry trailed his fingers along louis' cheekbone, as he admired the boy, seeing stephen in all of his features.

" harry, i want to be your second chance." louis said, kissing harry chastely on his crimson lips, this time feeling something deeper.

the two boys smiled.

"louis, how 'bout you go shower. i'll pick some pajamas out that'll fit you." harry said, peeling off his shirt and jeans.

louis hopped off to the bathroom and took a quick shower. harry's shampoo smelled lovely in his hair.

louis saw that harry had slid a pair of underwear under the door along. with some pajama pants. louis pulled them on and opened the bathroom door.

he saw harry already fast asleep, snoring lightly on the bed. louis crawled in next to him, pressing his petite back against harry's broad chest.

harry groggily wrapped a lanky arm around louis. louis craned his neck to whisper something into harry's ear.

 

"second chance."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)


End file.
